Looks Like We Made It
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: Every love story is beautiful, but ours is my favourite


'Morning...' Nick says quietly as he rolls over to see Carla sitting up in bed.

'I'm still mad at you.' Carla mumbles as he runs his hand over her thigh.

'Oh come on, babe... I didn't think you'd mind.' He says.

'I don't really... I don't really care about Valentines Day but I would've liked you to at least talk to me about it before you agreed to work the whole fucking day. I might have planned on making us dinner or something.' She replies causing him to sigh.

'Carla, I'm sorry... I don't know how many times to want me to apologise. I genuinely didn't think you'd mind.' He says as a small whimper comes from Carla's side of the bed.

'Forget it.' She mumbles climbing out of bed.

'I don't know what you want me to say. You would've been working as well if you weren't on maternity leave.' He says as she lifts the newborn daughter out of her moses basket.

'There's a difference, Nick. I would've been home at 4 and we could've spent some time together... You probably won't get home till what? 10, maybe 11. Plus you chose to work. You could've said no to Leanne.' She replies. Sighing he watches as she leaves room before hearing the nursery door shut.

* * *

'Hey, I got your text... What's up?' Michelle asks making her way into the bistro where Nick is leaning on the bar.

'If I got some lunch prepared would you be able to take it over to Carla? I would but we've got a massive booking in twenty minutes plus she's not talking to me.' He says and Michelle smiles.

'Of course I can... Have you two had an argument?' She asks.

'Because I'm working today... I honestly didn't think she cared that much about Valentines Day, last year we weren't even together. She was sleeping when I left but she's not happy with me at all. She made that perfectly clear this morning.' He replies.

'Okay. I'll take lunch over for her and see if I can figure out what's going on in that head of hers.' She says smiling.

'You're a star! I'll get something prepared for you.' He replies.

* * *

'Hey... You okay, you look-' Michelle begins as Carla opens the front door.

'Tired? I am exhausted... I'm also in so much fucking pain and she won't let me put her down.' Carla says causing Michelle to sigh.

'Pass her here... I brought lunch. When was the last time you ate?' Michelle asks placing the carrier bag on the worktop.

'Last night, although I guess I didn't actual eat much because I was arguing with Nick.' Carla replies.

'Yeah, I heard about that... What's going on?' Michelle asks taking the newborn from Carla.

'He promised me he wouldn't go back to work until she was at least two weeks old. I know it sounds so stupid but I just feel like I need him here... I don't know what I'm doing and I'm still in so much pain.' Carla admits, tears filling her eyes.

'Oh Carla... Why didn't you tell him that?' Michelle asks gently bouncing the newborn.

'I shouldn't have to... I don't want him to think I'm not coping because I am. I just need him.' Carla says as the newborn continues to cry in Michelle's arms.

'Anyone can see you are coping, Carla... But you only gave birth five days ago. You're still recovering and I think sometimes Nick maybe forgets that because you're coping so well.' Michelle says as Carla reaches forward and takes the baby from her.

'Why aren't you with Steve anyway?' Carla asks gently patting her daughter's back.

'Because I brought us lunch and I want to see how baby was doing.' Michelle replies.

'We settled on a name last night.' Carla says as the baby finally begins to settle down.

'Really?' Michelle asks and Carla nods her head.

'Auntie Chelle, meet Penelope Juliette Tilsley.' Carla replies as the newborn lets out one last whimper before closing her eyes.

'Why don't you see if she'll let you put her down so you can eat some lunch.' Michelle suggests.

'I'm not really hungry, Chelle...' Carla says and Michelle smiles.

'Well I'll put it in the microwave and you can just heat it up when you want it. Nick thinks you're mad at him because it's Valentines Day and he's working.' Michelle replies causing Carla to sigh.

'I was a bitch this morning.' She mumbles glancing down at Penelope.

'You're hormonal and tired, it's understandable.' Michelle says.

'Will you watch her while I get dressed?' Carla asks.

'Sure... Why?' Michelle asks.

'I think I need to take a little trip to apologise.' Carla replies.

* * *

'Hi...' Carla says quietly as she makes her way into the Bistro, Penelope sleeping peacefully in her pram.

'Hey. What you doing here?' Nick asks.

'I just came to apologise... I was a bitch this morning and you didn't deserve it.' She replies.

'I honestly didn't think you were a big fan of Valentines Day so I didn't think you'd mind.' He says causing her to sigh.

'The fact that it's Valentines Day means nothing. I just, you promised you'd take at least two weeks off when she was born. I didn't feel ready to be on my own.' She admits.

'Babe... I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about it like that.' He says.

'It's okay. I'm just being a drama queen.' She mumbles and he shakes his head.

'No you're not... I'm an idiot. Why don't you go sit down and I'll bring you over some cake?' He suggests.

'No I'm okay... I think I'll just go home. I'm tired and I'm sore.' She admits glancing down at Penelope. Glancing around the restaurant Nick sighs before grabbing hold of Carla's hand.

'Stay here.' He says smiling. He turns around and makes his way over to Steph.

'How do you feel about being in charge of this place for the day?' He asks.

'What?' Steph asks glancing up at him.

'Carla needs me. I should never have agreed to come back.' He replies.

'Okay. I can deal with this place.' She says causing him to smile.

'The keys are in the bottom drawer of the desk, you'll get paid extra.' He replies.

'It's fine... Can I come peek at the baby.' She asks and he nods his head. They both make their way over to Carla and the pram.

'Steph's going to run this place for the day and I'm coming home but she wanted to meet the baby.' Nick says.

'You don't have to do that, Nick...' Carla replies but moves the pram so Steph can see in.

'I want to. I never should've agreed to work... Steph, meet Penelope Juliette.' Nick says.

'Oh she's beautiful... Congratulations, again.' Steph replies and Carla smiles.

'Thank you.' She says quietly.

* * *

'Thank you for coming home and for my lovely presents.' Carla says curling her body against Nick's.

'You don't have to thank me... I promise now I will not be going back to work until you're fully recovered.' He replies kissing the top of her head.

'I was a bitch this morning.' She says glancing at Penelope who is fast asleep on Nick's chest.

'I just wish you had told me. I genuinely thought because you were doing so well you'd be okay for the day.' He replies.

'I promise I'll talk to you next time... I just didn't want you to think I wasn't coping.' She says.

'I know you're coping. You're a natural mother, Carla...' He replies causing her to smile.

'How did I get so lucky, ey?' She almost whispers.

'I think I'm the lucky one here... I've got two beautiful girls who I love with all my heart and I wouldn't change either of you for the world.' He replies and she smiles.

'Nick, let's get married.' She says glancing up at him.


End file.
